


Time for A New Savior

by YesMyQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cats, Drama, Gen, Good, Post-Apocalypse, Revolution, Sovngarde, Suspense, dream - Freeform, regina - Freeform, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesMyQueen/pseuds/YesMyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Emma always get to be the savior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for A New Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is just something I found and cleaned up, so I thought I would post it. :)

"Regina!" the deep raspy voice of Overseer Concolor called for her, over the speakers, from the bunkers atrium. Regina looked in the dirty mirror and felt disappointed in the young woman with cropped raven locks and stormy grey eyes that stared back at her, before dropping her comb and rushing into the atrium. She skidded to a stop at the furry feet of her bunkers Overseer Talour Concolor. She fell to her knees on the cold concrete, her head bowed in forced respect as she waited for the Overseer to speak. "In light of the recent attempted escape I will need you to go and clean the third floor observatory. I expect you to be done by sun down and the observatory better be spotless, do you understand me." His booming voice echoed in the vast space of the main atrium.

"Yes sir." Regina said quietly head still bowed as she silently wondered how bad the carnage would have to be that it would take her all day to complete her task. Overseer Concolor satisfied with the young woman's obedience waved his large paw and dismissed Regina to go begin her work.

Regina let her thoughts wander to the rebels whose blood she was about the erase from the grey walls, as she slowly made her way through the concrete halls of the bunker that she calls home, Arkay Z732 or as the humans that are kept caged in its walls call it "the Ark". She felt very little sorrow when she thought back to the previous night's events, they were foolish, Regina thought, to try to escape in the bright light of the moon. Surely they had to have known that if they had any chance of succeeding, that their escape would have to have taken place at noon when either all of the administrators would either be asleep or for the one's stuck with daylight duty, changing shifts.

Regina shook these thoughts from her head as she pressed the control pad to open the entrance to the third floor observatory. A loud gasp escaped the raven haired youth as she took in the myriad of torn pieces of shredded flesh and occasional chunks of bone that seemed to float in a pool of blood that took up a good deal of the concrete floor. The blood was not only present on the floor but it also was splattered upon the walls and also dripped from ceiling, landing in the pool of crimson below in a staccato beat. It took her a few minutes to notice the cleaning supplies set in a large heap beside her. She felt numb as she realized that all she could do was roll up the sleeves of the threadbare white long sleeved shirt that all of the bunkers inhabitants were forced to wear and get to work.

The last of the blood was washed from the walls just as Overseer Concolor made his way in. Regina placed her used cleaning supplies on the freshly cleaned ground beside her before placing her hands behind her back and bowing her head in submission. The seven-foot tall feline like creäture made a quick inspection of the now clean observatory, before stopping in front of Regina. He waited a second as if debating whether Regina had done an acceptable job before rasping, "You are dismissed. It is time for last meal and a meeting will follow, it is mandatory that you attend." Regina rushed to the door as soon as the last syllable passed his lips.

Regina was one of the last of The Arks residents to enter the large mess hall that was located on the fifth floor. As she made her way to the lunch dispensers she couldn't shake the image of the bloodied walls of the third floor observatory. Stopping in front of an available dispenser she briefly glanced at the limited options and without really paying attention and pressed a button at random. It was only after she had made her way through the maze of tables full with softly buzzing beings and found a table with available seating did she look down at the contents of her flimsy foam tray and realized that she had chosen a small chef salad with pieces of chicken that were grown in Arkay Z732's agriculture sector located on the second floor. The workers assigned to the agricultural district were the only non-administrators that were allowed so close to the surface. Regina being part of the maintenance/janitorial crew primarily worked on floors four through seven and occasionally on days like today she would work on something on the third floor only once had she been to the second floor and that had been with her sister Elizabeth when she had went to help her with fixing the irrigation for the crops. There was one floor that she had never been to and for good reason; the first floor was where all of the administrators resided and the only humans that had ever entered the first floor was those whose souls had been released from their cages of the flesh.

God, how she missed her sister, the last time Regina had seen her was about five years ago on her twelfth birthday when she walked in from the cafeteria just in time to see her sister being dragged away by the Arks security detail. Regina still to this day wonders why Elizabeth had been taken, where they had taken her, and if she was alive. The more Regina thought about the way her sister had been taken from her the angrier she got, especially when she thought about how cruelly the group of people who had attempted to escape had been treated.

By the time that Regina and the rest of Arkay Z732's residents were ordered to the fifth floors main auditorium, Regina food remained un-eaten and her mind was stirred up into an angry frenzy. Her muscles were tight as she slowly shuffled with the others as they moved in a single file line, not one of them breaking the formation.

The soft chatter that had been present in the cafeteria was nowhere to be found as they sat in rows, each face devoid of any emotion as they faced straight forward. As soon as the last Arkadian had taken their place, Overseer Concolor strode up to the raised podium, a group of imposing administrators standing behind him, quickly glanced at the blank faces peering up at him before unleashing his harsh voice on his 'captive' audience "I am sure that you have all heard, by now, of the attempted escape last night. I stress the word attempted, because that's all it was an attempt just like every other time that some fool has tried to leave. For any of you who have ever had a thought of escape I would warn you to remove those thoughts from your mind because if you are caught and caught you will be the punishment will be most severe…" he ended his words there knowing full well that what a frightened mind could come up with to complete the blank would be more frightening then if he actually finished his sentence.

Regina tuned the rest of the meeting out; the warning that had just been given had gone in one ear and out the other. If anything it made her body vibrate as anger permeated every cells in her young body. 'Who they do they think they are! What makes them so great that they get to cage us up like we're animals?' She thought, as every abusive action that the administrator had ever committed against her from when the murdered her parents in cold blood to watching her sister, her only family that she had left the one that had raised her, be dragged off to god knows where for some unknown reason. When she first heard of the most recent attempted escape she considered them to be fools, but now… she realized that they weren't foolish, that they were anything but foolish they were brave for they did what so few humans had the guts to do. They took a stand and now though their bodies maybe damage but their souls would forever reside in Sovngarde as all true heroes do, for that was what they were heroes. She would rebel, Regina decided, or die trying for death would be better than the hell that she lived in now.

The raven haired youth was so caught up in her angry thoughts that it wasn't until she was nudged by the person beside her that she realized that they had been dismissed for the night. She shuffled behind the others watching as small familial bands broke off from the main group and disappeared into their respective lodgings. Regina was one of the last to remain in line seeing that her room was at the very end or the Arks living quarters the only ones that remained in line were those in a similar situation. No one wanted to live in those last rooms that many of the bunkers residents called the orphans corner. It was a fitting name because that's exactly what it was a place where the parentless children were placed. 'Out of sight out of mind, I guess' Regina thought bitterly to herself, as she placed her rough palm against the doors sensor and then proceeding to enter her spartan living quarters.

That night Regina did not sleep a wink, but as the speakers came to life and the voice of Concolor's second in command, Ygour Diardi, spilled out of the metal boxes, as he announced the days list of chores, she was more aware and awake then she had ever been before. She had a plan, a plan that if she followed it to the t there was no way in hell that it could fail.

After a quick breakfast, Regina made her way down the stairs to the seventh floor, the manufacturing sector, where she had been told to go and fix one of the machines. As she walked to where the machine in need of repair stood she looked at the weary faces as she passed. Each of the tired faces held the same expression, different variations, but they still all held a look of defeat. Seeing her fellow humans weary and despondent strengthened her resolve to obtain freedom.

Approaching the broken machine Regina took a look at the small clock to her right and noted that she would have about ten minutes before the guards would make the rounds and then once they passed they wouldn't be back for an hour, which would give her enough time to hopefully create a spark of hope that would become a fiery inferno of revolution.

Ten minutes later as soon as the doors shut behind the guards, Regina dropped the tools that she had been using and stood up from her crouched position. She glanced around the busy workroom before taking a deep breath and then with as much power as she could muster projected her voice over the hum of the machines and the clang of metal striking metal, "Arkadians! I call out to you, to lend me your ears if for but a moment. You do not have to follow out the actions that I am calling for, but I pray that you will listen to the words I speak and that you will let them take root in your very heart!" Regina paused for a second making eye contact with the crowd. Content that they were giving her their full attention she continued, "I stand here today, sick of how we are treated! Sick of being the subservient race! I ask you, what makes Talour Concolor and his group of 'Administrators' any better than us? After all are we not the ones who gave them everything! Are we not the ones, that when they were ordinary house cats we gave them love, affection, anything that they needed?" Regina's voice raised an octave as she finished her sentence.

She could hear the beginnings of change spread through the crowd as she resumed her speech, "It is because of us that they were able to enslave the human race. The scientists of the old were careless, they gave the animals that they were experimenting on strength and intellect that outmatched their own and it is because of that, that we now are slaves to what are nothing more than glorified house cats! But no more! No more shall I kneel at the feet of Talour! And neither should you! If you will follow me I believe, nay I know, that it is they that shall kneel at our feet, it is they tha-" The rest of Regina's words were drowned out by the yelling of her fellow Arkadians as they screamed of their approval of the message that Regina's word contained.

She waited for them to calm down before glancing at the clock to her right noting that she had only ten minutes left until the guards made another pass and that she only had thirty minutes until shift change. After the crowd lowered their volume to little more than a whisper she continued her sermon of sorts "We will fight at noon when the sun is at its peak and the oversized kittens are so far in the land of slumber that they will not hear us coming as we tiptoe to their slumbering forms and slit their furry throats with the tools that we have labored to create!" she glanced to the right again, noting that they had five minutes remaining until the guards made a pass and wrapped up her speech by saying "I know that we have only a short while before we make our stand but I warn you all to ready yourselves because even though I wish that every last one of us would still be alive by the time the sun sets and the moon rises, I realize that today some of us will make the ultimate sacrifice so I just want to say to those who will stand at my side that I thank you, as will the generations that are yet to come. Those who chose not to stand and fight I speak to you now, to let you know that will not be thought of any less then if you were to join us in our battle." That comment earned some scoffs from the crowd but Regina paid them no heed and carried on "We must hurry and make ourselves busy for the guards are about to pass through and we wish not to arouse any suspicion." and with that Regina stepped down from the table and picked up the tools she had cast down and resumed her work as did the rest of the workers on the seventh floor expect for those who had more freedom to move about the bunker as they pleased for instead of returning to work they ran off to spread the fire of revolutions and revelations that Regina's words radiated.

Twenty minutes later the residents of Arkay Z732 stood up, every last one of them, grabbed what every tool they had at the disposal it didn't matter if what they reached for whether it was a gun or a simple butter knife for any tool can be a weapon if you hold it right. At 12:21 they all left their stations and began their assault. First they took out the guards, dispatching them quietly and effectively before ascending the steps to the first floor and silently walking into the lavish rooms where the felines remain blissfully unaware of the blades as they ran across their throats blood spraying the faces of the revolutionists, each blade causing the same consequence, a quick painless death, which was certainly more than they deserved.

There was one room that no one entered; it was an unspoken agreement that the death of Talour Concolor was to be brought to him by one person, Regina Mills the girl with the storms of freedom in her anything but dull irises.

Regina strode up the steps to the first floor with confidence radiating from her very being, her clothes splattered crimson, just as they had been when she was forced to clean up the remains of the rebels of two nights ago. Her face was stoic as she walked through the door way of Talour's quarters. 'Here he lays still asleep as his men are slaughtered, pathetic.' Regina thought in disgust.

As she made her way to the side of his bed she placed the sharp edge of the scalpel that she had picked up as she passed through the medical sector. She roughly elbowed him in the side, causing the oversized cougar to wake up. She gave him a minute to process what was happening and as soon as his eyes showed signs of awareness she whispered through gritted teeth "You deserve so much more than this." She punctuated her sentence by slicing through the layers of fur, flesh, and muscle on his neck, turning her head as his lifeblood surged from his sliced jugular and sent a spray of crimson liquid flying into her eyes. When Regina turned back to his now limp, lifeless body, her world turned black.

And then Regina woke up to the mewing of kittens and with a heavy sigh she sat up in her hard bed and began to try to rub the sleep, in her eyes, away with closed fists. Groaning once more she got up out of her bed and made her way over to the overly large kittens. Why can't they take care of their own offspring? Regina thought as she squatted beside the basket that held a crying kitten. It took her a few minutes to figure out the reason for the kitten's crying, in the end all he needed was a little tender love and care.

Once the young feline had stopped his cries Regina slowly made her way back to bed, back to the dream of life in what had felt like Sovngarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought.


End file.
